


Cole and Lavellan: You are all I have

by MissLeighSays



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition: Cole and Lavellan Love [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Human Cole, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLeighSays/pseuds/MissLeighSays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a War Table mission in-game. Kaelin Lavellan makes the wrong move and her clan gets killed by human nobles. Her anxiety and depression hit its bottom and she finds herself alone. </p><p>More elfy, human love drama. </p><p>Read my other Cole + Lavellan work: http://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLeighSays/pseuds/MissLeighSays</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cole and Lavellan: You are all I have

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of fluffy angsty love. Share your prompts with me! Again, still learning how to shape my stories, but practice makes perfect. Thanks for the support friends.

The War Room was quiet as her comrades stared at her sympathetically. Kaelin's heart was aching an unimaginable pain. She could not bear to look at the humans she called friends.

“Inquisitor, our men saved as many as they could," Cullen's voice was low and careful. "Willing survivors are going to be returning to Skyhold with them."

"Inquisitor, I am sorry for your loss. I promise you, the noble will pay for his crimes. It is sickening to think this has truly happened.” Leliana shook her head in disgust.

"How many?" Kaelin whispered.

Cullen and Leliana slowly turned to Josephine. Their eyes widened in fear.

"Out of the 150, four will have survived. Amongst them are two children, an elderly woman, and a young man. None related to you to our knowledge.” Josephine’s voice cracked, she too was getting emotional.

Tears stained Kaelin's face as she lifted her head and looked at her advisors in anger. She clenched her fists until her knuckles were white.

"My brother is gone. My mother is gone. My family is gone. All gone because of a filthy noble SHEM." The word spilled out of her mouth like a curse. She was in a room full of “shems"; Kaelin began to question where her loyalties lie. 

"I need to go there and bury them myself." Kaelin demanded.

She began pacing back and forth. Cullen sighed and looked down holding back his thoughts. The silence between the four was deafening. Kaelin stopped suddenly and glared at Cullen.

"Say it!" Kaelin snarled.

“Inquisitor, Many of the bodies have been badly injured...By the time you arrive there, the bodies will have...rotted. We can just let the soldiers bury them."

"You will ensure that their bodies are treated like they are the bodies of fucking Empress Celene... No less. It would take me a week to get the site…”

“Kaelin, you possibly can’t consider traveling for so long…there is much to be done…” Josephine interrupted.

“You will not tell me how to go about this Ambassador!” Kaelin shouted. Josephine stepped back and nodded her head in agreement.

“I apologize. I only…please consider an alternative option if it is possible. According to Leliana’s scouts, the survivors will be here any day now. They would want to see you.”

Kaelin stared down at the letter confirming that majority of her clan has died in battle. She kept reading it over and over. The words were smudged now, her tears had drench the letter.

“This meeting is over. You can reconvene tomorrow. I…need…a break.” Kaelin’s body slumped in defeat.

She turned and walked away before anyone could say anything.

 _I failed them. It was my decision. My call. I failed them._ Kaelin thought to herself.

\- Late Evening - 

Kaelin’s room was warm, thanks to the fire started by one of the servants. Foxy, her baby fennec fox was already fast asleep on the bed. Kaelin smiled.

“At least someone will be getting some sleep tonight.” Kaelin whispered.

Suddenly, it struck her. She remembered that she had not seen Cole since the afternoon. When Kaelin received the horrid letter, she had yelled at him and ran off. All she remembered was his big, beautiful, blue eyes tearing up. A pang of guilt stabbed her stomach instantly. Cole and her friends were the only family she had now. She would not lose him. 

Kaelin put on her hooded robe and went to go find Cole, he had to be hiding somewhere. She glided through the dimly lit Great Hall. The only people left were the overnight guards and a few scouts chatting amongst each other. They looked at Kaelin and nodded in respect. Kaelin stepped up to one of her most trusted scouts, Monk.

“Monk, have you seen Cole around?”

“Last I saw was him running to Herald’s Rest but that was three hours ago, Inquisitor.” Monk replied. “Do you want us to look around?”

"No. I'll search. If he comes to my quarters before I do, please ask him to stay."

Kaelin stepped out of the giant doors. The crisp, cool air shocked her skin. _All your fault. All your fault._ The voice in her head kept repeating. She shuddered and pressed on.

Kaelin finally walked into the empty tavern. Cabot was found sitting in his usual spot, writing letters.

"Closed early tonight inquisitor. But could offer you something." He said without looking up.

"I am looking for Cole."

"He was upstairs. Never saw him come back down. Since he's your little boyfriend, I let him stay."

"Thanks, Cabot."

Kaelin quietly stepped upstairs. The stairs seemed louder than ever as she slowly walked up. _Dreaded stairs!_  It was weird seeing the tavern empty.

She reached the final floor and much to her surprise, Cole was not there. _Where could he be?_  She began to worry. The sadness was returning. Kaelin closed her eyes and tears began to roll down. _You're really good at pushing people away. Just like your family, look at them now._

Kaelin walked up a small set of stairs to exit outside. The air shocked her again. She could use magic to find Cole. But wasn't sure if he even wanted to see her. She deserved this treatment after all. Kaelin's tears turned into sobs and broken breathing.

"My fault." She repeatedly whispered, as her small hands slapped her face in frustration.

"The blood on my hands stain me. Agony greater than the deepest dragon bite. My fault. My fall..." A familiar voice whispered behind her.

Kaelin quickly turned around to find Cole standing there. His eyes were tired. He too seemed to have been crying. She ran to him, sobbing into his chest. Cole tightly wrapped his arms around her, holding back his own tears. Her pain was overwhelming. For minutes, they stood there, in each other's arms. Kaelin's sobs were the only sounds that could be heard.

Kaelin sniffed and wiped her eyes. She began to gently break their embrace without releasing her grip on him.

"I want to help." Cole whispered. His voice was raspy. Kaelin stared him with her face flushed with tears.

"You are helping." she closed her eyes and looked down. "This is my fault. Everything is my fault. I made the decision! My failure."

Cole stood there in silence. He knew what to say but was not sure how much healing it could provide her.

"The others that are coming... They are going to be grateful for your help. You did your best. That's all your mother could have ever asked for." Cole whispered, bringing Kaelin closer.

"Please don't leave me, Cole. You are all I have."

Kaelin began to cry again, her wailing louder with each minute that passed. Cole's embrace grew tighter. He felt people's pain all the time, but none ached him more than having the one he loved in so much agony.

"I won't," Cole said. “I never will.”


End file.
